Under the Surface
is the second episode of the second season and the 12th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary It’s a life-and-death situation when a young boy falls into water pipes beneath the city of Seattle. With the clock ticking, the firefighters of Station 19 jump into action to save his life. Full Summary Dean asks if there's anything else they need to do before they can leave. The nurse at the desk says there's nothing, but Dean's reluctant to leave because he doesn't want to face Sullivan. Andy says they can handle him. She's planning to make him like her. She's adjusting to being part-time captain to just a member of the team. Andy plans to impress Sullivan. She knows that Dean is trying to avoid going back because he wants to flirt with Maggie to rebound from his breakup with JJ. As he talks about how wonderful Maggie is, Andy makes him believe Maggie is behind him, which he finds to be false. Just then, Evan Forrester asks if anyone's seen his son. He ran away. Andy says they'll help. Brit Logue shows Max's picture to a group of officers to start the search. She sends them out. The team eats and wonders why Sullivan never eats with them. They think they're doing something wrong. It's almost time for mid-shift lineup. Jack's belt is missing, so he rushes to get it. Security cameras show Max going down a back stairway and leaving the hospital through the ER. Evan is upset with Andrew for losing his son. Dean asks if he can provide a list of places Max might have gone, but Evan says Natalie would know. They can't ask her. They still believe Max is safe and just needed a little space, but Evan just wants answers. Grant and Travis talk about Travis asking for more time off to recover. Travis wants to jump back into work, but Grant says more time off won't work. He wants Travis to follow the plan and Travis says he will. Pruitt goes to talk to Sullivan about his future at the station, but Sullivan doesn't have time. Pruitt is willing to wait, but Sullivan says there's no need. He can just enjoy his retirement. Ryan and Brit see Max on the side of the road and call out to him. He startles and runs away. Ryan chases him as he runs through a construction zone and then falls into the sewage system. Sullivan does inspection and sees that Vic is missing a button. She tries to explain, but he stops her and says just to fix it. Ben has a burn on his hand from checking a door without his glove. Sullivan knows about his career changes and asks what's next. While he's there, he's one of Sullivan's assets and he's been jeopardizing Sullivan's assets. Ben's on desk duty. Just then Travis comes in with a box of donuts, but stops when he sees Sullivan. Just then, a call comes in, so they rush out to help. Dean and Andy explains that they're joining the rescue efforts. Evan wants to help and so do Andrew and Maggie. They allow Evan to come along against protocol. Andrew wants him and Maggie to go as well. Andy gets a text from her dad and calls him back. His washing machine is broken, but Andy says that's not an emergency. Dean tries to help, but Andy ignores him. Dean then suggests he bring his laundry to the station and give it to Ben. After Andy hangs up, Dean says his parents are exhausting, too, which is why he moved out. Maya lowers a camera into the drain. Sullivan approaches Evan and tells him they'll do whatever they can for Max. He'll stay with Sullivan for the day until they find Max. AS they retrieve supplies, Andy tells Maya it's time for her to move out, but she's not sure how to tell her dad. Maya tells her exactly how to say it and offers to let Andy stay with her. She's upset that Andy didn't ask already. Andy's confident that she'll impress Sullivan. Maya asks if it'll be weird with Ryan. Andy says it won't, which is good because Ryan's working the call with them. They haven't seen anything on the camera yet, but Jack is hopeful. Ryan comes for an update, which Maya gives him. Once Andy leaves, Jack tells him the weirdness with Andy will pass. Ryan leaves and Maya and Jack disagree about Jack's response to Ryan. Ben checks out Travis's scar. Pruitt then comes by with a box of his stuff. He's taking it home to spruce up the place. Travis says a lot has changed at the station. Ben asks if he's still planning to ask for more time off, which he says he is. Pruitt advises him to be very clear so Sullivan doesn't jump to conclusions. Sullivan calls Ben and asks for information about the storm drains. Travis and Pruitt immediately jump in to help him make calls. Sullivan gives directions to the search and rescue team. They're splitting up to check different access points. Maggie and Andrew come to join the search efforts. Maggie joins Sullivan on the engine to keep Evan calm while Andrew goes to help Dean. Sullivan wants Maya to take point on the mission. Andy then says she's ready to help however she can. Sullivan says she'll be on engine with him. She's driving. Vic questions Andrew about his presence on the rig with them. Dean is impressed that the doctors came to help and asks Andrew about Maggie. Andrew tells him that Maggie has a boyfriend. Vic is still upset that Andrew is there and tells him to stick to the sidelines, but he's right that they're coming up to their storm drain. Maya tells Jack she used to think him being captain would be the worst thing in the world, but she was wrong and Sullivan is actually the worst. They run out of cord on their camera and haven't found any sign of Max, so they pull it back up. Sullivan and Andy tell Evan that there's still no sign of Max. Andy makes a plan of where to go next, but Sullivan says planning is his part. Andy asks for permission and he grants it. Andy then calls the station and asks for an update on the blueprints. Pruitt asks Andy what the plan is. Andy tries to keep it positive, so Pruitt switches to Spanish so Sullivan won't understand and they talk about Sullivan. There's a handprint on the side of the storm drain, so they change direction to go where Max is heading. At the location, Jack and Ryan argue over whose fault it is that they don't have access. They send the camera down to look for Max as Sullivan arrives. Conditions are worse, so Sullivan warns Maya not to get swept away. Andrew wants to set up decontamination, so Dean backs him up. Vic complains, but Sullivan just sends her to help. Maya gets suited up to go down, but there's no oxygen flow, so they run to get a new tank. They lose picture, but can hear Max. Andy makes an impulsive decision to go in and Maya and Sullivan object, but are too slow to stop her. Andy finds Max, but struggles to keep herself safe. She almost gets to Max before he's swept away. Out of the drain, Maya is upset with Andy for not waiting for her. Maggie gives Andy antibiotics. Andy says she needed to try, but Maya says she needed to step aside and let Maya try. Ben tells Sullivan they have one last shot to intercept Max. He gives an intersection and they rush to that area. Even tells Sullivan that Maggie is on the phone with the hospital and he can't handle more bad news, so he wants to wait outside the engine. Sullivan chastises Andy for her behavior and tells her not to do anything for the rest of the call. They find that their access point is too small for an adult to fit through. Over the radio, Ben tells Sullivan that that's their lass access point. They talk about options. Andy suggests opening it up with a jackhammer. They get the construction records to check if it's safe. Travis receives a text from Grant asking him if he's ready, but Travis ignores it. They see Max on the camera and tell him to hold on tightly as they wait for the records to come through. Ben tells them it's not safe to dig there. They're frustrated and unsure what to do next. Andy lowers a radio down to Max. He says he wants to come back up and his head hurts. She tells him he has to hold on tight while he waits. They have to make new plans. Jack asks how big Max is. Dean says he's average, so they run to get a rig for him. While they wait, Max says he's cold, so Andy asks him to think of something warm. He thinks of a hug from his mom. He misses his mom and wants to see her again. Evan runs up to the hole to call out to Max. He tells Max it'll be okay, but Max doesn't trust him because Evan's lied to him all day. They set up the rig to get Max out while Andy tells Evan he needs to tell Max the truth. Evan admits that he lied to Max before and tells him that his mom's not going to make it. He tells Max he knows it's scary, but Max is brave and needs to let go of the wall and wrap the rig around his waist so they can pull him up. Max jumps and grabs it. Then they are able to pull him up and he's reunited with his dad. They examine him around his father and wrap blankets around him. Sullivan says they rescued Max despite Andy's decisions. She doesn't have the privilege to make big swings like she did. Andy mutters under her breath in Spanish and then walks away. Andrew is impressed with the work they did day. Andrew then revealed that he got another firefighter's number for Vic. Andrew then gets back in the Aid Car. Max lies in bed with his mother while Evan sits by the bedside. Maggie and Andy watch the scene through the window and talk about Sullivan's opinion about Andy's actions. Maggie asks if Andy need to yell, because there's a supply closet where she can. Andy says she's familiar with it, because of Meredith. Maggie says she's Meredith's sister. Dean comes to get Andy and Maggie tells him he seems great, but she has a boyfriend. He knows and says to come find him if she finds herself without a boyfriend. Pruitt and Travis celebrate their success. Travis admits that he avoided Grant because one day back at the station and all he wants is more. Travis thinks being away from the station is working for Pruitt, but Pruitt says he brought his laundry in because his machine broke. Travis asks why he didn't call a repair person and he says he's good with machinery, but Andy usually reads the manual while he works. He needs to figure out how to do it on his own. Travis spots Grant walking into the station. Grant's upset that Travis wants to go back to work. Travis says he feels ready. Grant says he feels like Travis is running back into danger. He's terrified of losing Travis and he already had to feel that possibility. Travis kisses him and says they'll go home. Maya and Andy talk about the day. Andy says she was right that it was weird with Ryan. Maya's upset because Andy ruined her chance to impress Sullivan. She jumped in right in front of Maya. Andy says she can yell, but Maya doesn't want to yell and says she's going to bed. Andy finds Sullivan on the walkway and says he took her spot. She goes there when she wants to be alone. She tells him there's a pool going around wondering if he ever eats. He says the team should get to relax during meal times, which they won't do if he's there. She says he could get to know them if he joined them for meals and then he'd trust them more. He says he's good. As she walks away, she mutters in Spanish that she's not sure why she tried. He responds in Spanish, startling her. He says the team looks up to her. When she bends the rules, so will they. She's not the one to make the decision. Andy finds her father and is surprised that he did his laundry. He says Travis helped, but he says he's not helpless. But he needs her to help with the machine and some other house maintenance once they get back home. She tells him she's moving out. He's surprised, but she's firm in her decision. He's almost done with his treatment. She can't keep taking care of him and being in charge of him. She needs to be free to figure things out for herself. She loves him, but there's a lot going on right now. She'll be at Maya's, she says. Then she walks out. Cast S192x02AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x02BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x02JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x02VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x02RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x02TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x02DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x02MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x02PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x02MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce S192x02AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca S192x02Grant.png|Grant S192x02EvanForrester.png|Evan Forrester S192x02BritLogue.png|Brit Logue S192x02RobertSullivan.png S192x02DavidMayhorn.png|Station 23 Firefighter David Mayhorn S192x02NatalieForrester.png|Natalie Forrester S192x02MaxForrester.png|Max Forrester S192x02OfficerVu.png|Officer Vu S192x02NurseDominique.png|Nurse Dominique Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Flex Alexander as Evan Forrester *Stefanie Black as Sergeant Brit Logue *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan Co-Starring *Joseph Piccuirro as Station 23 Firefighter *Kimberly Christian as Natalie Forrester *Amari O'Neil & Amir O'Neil as Max Forrester *Christine Corpuz as Officer Vu *Nadine Griffith as Nurse Dominique Rescues Max Forrester The Seattle Metropolitan Police Department searched for Max, a child who had run away from the hospital. Ryan and Brit Logue found Max on the side of the street, but when they called for him, he ran from them and fell into an open manhole and was swept away into the sewer system. The fire department and police department started a coordinated effort to find exactly where Max had gone and get him out. The got the plans and placed different stations at each potential location where Max could be. They found a handprint on one of the stations' feed, which showed them where he was. They went to the location and waited for him to come to them so they could catch him. When Maya prepared to go into the sewers, she was all geared up when they learned the tank she had wasn't working. While they went to replace it, Andy heard Max down in the sewer. Over orders, she impulsively jumped down into the sewer. She tried to get to Max, but the flow picked up and sent Max down the line before Andy could get him. Andy was pulled out and they searched for the next place down the line where they could get access to Max. They found one last place he'd go by. When they got there, they saw that it was not a large enough access point to get an adult in there. They discussed using a jackhammer to open it up wider, but there were gas lines in the area, which made it too dangerous. Instead, they lowered a loop for Max to wrap around himself and with his dad's help, they talked him into jumping for it. Once he was secure, they lifted him to safety. Music "Xpress Urself - Red Red Lips "Burning Bridges" - Alon Apollo (feat. Nilu) "Every Time" - Kyle Neal Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 6.54 million viewers, a series high. *The table read for this episode took place on August 9, 2018. *This episode is the second part of a crossover with the Grey's Anatomy episode Momma Knows Best. Gallery Episode Stills S192x02-1.jpg S192x02-2.jpg S192x02-3.jpg S192x02-4.jpg S192x02-5.jpg S192x02-6.jpg S192x02-7.jpg S192x02-8.jpg S192x02-9.jpg S192x02-10.jpg S192x02-11.jpg S192x02-12.jpg S192x02-13.jpg S192x02-14.jpg S192x02-15.jpg S192x02-16.jpg S192x02-17.jpg S192x02-18.jpg S192x02-19.jpg S192x02-20.jpg S192x02-21.jpg S192x02-22.jpg S192x02-23.jpg S192x02-24.jpg S192x02-25.jpg S192x02-26.jpg S192x02-27.jpg S192x02-28.jpg S192x02-29.jpg S192x02-30.jpg S192x02-31.jpg S192x02-32.jpg S192x02-33.jpg S192x02-34.jpg S192x02-35.jpg S192x02-36.jpg S192x02-37.jpg S192x02-38.jpg S192x02-39.jpg S192x02-40.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x02BTS1.jpg S192x02BTS2.jpg S192x02BTS3.jpg S192x02BTS4.jpg Quotes See Also fr:Under the Surface Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes